The invention relates to a valve for the application of liquid health care products or of health care products dissolved in liquids, in particular of eye drops.
Dropper systems for drop application are known as components of medication packagings in a variety of embodiments. It is disadvantageous with the hitherto known dropper systems that, after a first use, contamination of the liquid to be applied cannot be effectively prevented since, when the screw cap has been removed, germs can enter into the health care product supply through the discharge passage. For this reason, preservatives have hitherto been added to the health care product which are intended to prevent the contamination of the health care product over a limited discharge period. Such preservatives can, however, cause allergic reactions in the user such that it is desirable to omit such additives.